


One Piece PETs: Carnival

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [87]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Carnival, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's Kuina's birthday and everyone's planned something extra special for the little Hybrid child. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Carnival

**One Piece PETs: Carnival**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****November 2nd*****

 

   Morning on the _Thousand Sunny_. One Nico Kuina happened to be sleeping peacefully in her room. Then, the door to her room opened, revealing her older brother, Roronoa Hanako, who quietly crept up to her and gently shook her awake.

 

"Wake up, Kuina," he whispered. "Time to wake up."

 

Kuina groaned before she sleepily opened her eyes.

 

"Hi, Hanako." she greeted.

 

"Happy Birthday, little sis." he spoke.

 

Kuina giggled in delight as Hanako picked her up.

 

"Thank you." she told him.

 

"That's not all," Hanako added. "Mom and Dad have a surprise planned."

 

"I wonder what it is." Kuina pondered.

 

"You'll see," Hanako spoke up. "First, let's get you some breakfast, and then we'll give you a nice bath and dress you up in your best clothes!"

 

"Yay!" Kuina cheered.

 

So, they headed to the kitchen where Kuina's breakfast was waiting for her: Pancakes topped with peaches and sunny-side-up eggs.

 

"Thanks, Uncle Sanji!"

 

"You're welcome, Kuina-chan."

 

Kuina happily ate her breakfast. At that moment, her parents had entered the dining room.

 

"There's the birthday girl!" exclaimed Zoro as he and Robin gave Kuina a hug.

 

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Robin said, giving Kuina a kiss on her cheek.

 

"Thanks, Mama! Thanks, Papa!" Kuina answered. "Hanako said that you have a surprise for me."

 

"Well, your Father and I went out last night," Robin began, "and we bought...4 tickets to the carnival!"

 

"Wow! Really?!" Kuina asked. "Yay!!"

 

"Cool," spoke Hanako. "when do we leave?"

 

"As soon as Kuina takes a bath and gets dressed in her best clothes." Robin answered.

 

"All right." he replied.

 

   So, Kuina finished her breakfast, took a bath, and put on the prettiest dress she had: it was lavender with pearls sewn into it. Nami bought it for her. She didn't have to worry about spending too much, these days. After all, when you're married to the Pirate King, there's nothing you can't buy.

 

"And if y'all start calling me a gold digger, you're gonna have to get used to eating your food through a straw."

 

That was what she said when people suspected her of that. They always shut up afterwards.

 

After Kuina got dressed, she and her family left to go to the carnival. Once there, she saw all sorts of fun rides and games to play.

 

"Mama, can we go on the Ferris wheel?" she asked.

 

"Of course, sweetie," Robin answered with a smile. "it's your birthday, so you can ask for whatever you want."

 

"Whatever I want?" the Crane/Tiger Hybrid Girl repeated.

 

"Yup." the Crane Woman nodded.

 

"Yay!" Kuina cheered.

 

So, they went on the Ferris wheel. Kuina happily looked out the window and watched as her family sat in the car with her.

 

"Everyone looks like ants from up here." she noted.

 

Robin chuckled and pet her daughter on the head.

 

"That's cuz they are ants, Kuina." Hanako told her. "They _are_ ants."

 

(A/N: I had to do it.)

 

"...Oh," Kuina spoke up. "I see."

 

   Anyway, after riding the Ferris wheel, the Roronoa/Nico family went to the fun house. Right now, Kuina and Hanako are looking at their reflections in the wacky mirrors.

 

"Whoa!" Hanako cried, looking into a mirror that made him look fat. "Look what that last hot dog did to me!"

 

"Look at how tall I am!" Kuina exclaimed, looking at a mirror that made her look tall and scrawny. "Now, I'm just like mama!"

 

Robin chuckled at this. With Zoro, he was also looking at some of the mirrors.

 

"I knew I was sharp, but this pointed head is too much!" Zoro laughed.

 

Kuina was laughing her little butt off.

 

"Silly Papa!" she exclaimed.

 

Next, it was Robin's turn to look silly.

 

"Ha! Mama, look at you! You're short!" laughed Kuina.

 

She was right, for Robin did indeed look short. The Crane Woman just laughed at her reflection.

 

   After messing around in the fun house, they went over to a petting zoo. Right now, Kuina is feeding a baby alpaca. Hanako is feeding a little lamb. Robin chuckled as she pet a little piglet. And Zoro? He was being chased by the other animals of the zoo.

 

"AAAAAAAH!!" Zoro screamed. "GET 'EM AWAY FROM ME!!!"

 

"Papa?"

 

"Zoro?!"'

 

"Dad?!"

 

"Someone put food pellets in my pocket!!" Zoro cried.

 

"I didn't put any in your pocket." spoke Kuina.

 

"Neither did I." added Robin.

 

"Me, either." Hanako also added.

 

"Then, who did?!" questioned Zoro.

 

Nearby, it turns out that Sanji happened to standing by the food pellet dispenser.

 

"Hehehe..." he chuckled. "Dumbass."

 

*****Later*****

 

Kuina is riding on the Merry-Go-Round. Robin, Hanako, and Zoro, are watching from the crowd of people that are gathered at the ride.

 

"Kuina!" Robin called as she held up a camera. "Smile!"

 

The birthday girl did just that.

 

***Click!***

 

Robin snapped a photo. Zoro would be happy at this, only...he is currently covered in bite marks and bruises.

 

"I'm gonna kill that fox..." he grumbled.

 

"Zoro, how do you know it was Sanji who did it?" Robin asked.

 

"I KNOW HE DID IT, DAMMIT!!" Zoro roared. "HE'S ALWAYS PULLING THIS KINDA S***!!!"

 

"You two are just like Foghorn Leghorn and George P. Dog from the Looney Tunes." Hanako pointed out.

 

Robin sighed and rolled her eyes. At that point, the merry-go-round had stopped. Kuina got off and went to her family.

 

"That was fun!" she exclaimed.

 

"What would you like to do next?" Robin asked.

 

"Hey, I have an idea!" Hanako spoke up. "How about we go on that?!"

 

   He pointed to a huge roller coaster with a track that reached up to the clouds and was filled with twists, turns, and loops. Kuina's face immediately paled and she ran and hid behind her dad.

 

"No thanks...!" she squeaked.

 

"Hanako, you know your sister doesn't like fast rides." Zoro told him.

 

"Oh, yeah..." Hanako muttered. "Sorry, Kuina."

 

"That's okay," she replied. "let's do something else."

 

"What do you wanna do next?" Zoro asked.

 

"Well..." Kuina answered.

 

*****Later*****

 

Kuina is seen playing at the Ring Toss Game. The prize was a goldfish. So far, she missed two bottles.

 

"Aww, darn it!" Kuina complained.

 

"Don't worry about, Kuina," spoke Hanako. "There's always next time."

 

"But I want a goldfish." Kuina pouted.

 

Zoro sighed.

 

"Gimme those rings, Kuina." he told her.

 

   Kuina handed him the rings. Zoro closed his eye, concentrating...he raised the rings, preparing to toss them...and when he did, all 3 landed on one bottle!

 

"Yay!" Kuina cheered.

 

"Here you go!" the clerk spoke up as he gave Kuina a plastic bag with a goldfish inside. "One goldfish for the birthday girl!"

 

"Thank you!" Kuina chirped. "And thanks, Papa!"

 

"Anything for my little girl." Zoro smiled.

 

Kuina grinned.

 

"I've had so much fun, today!" she said.

 

"Well, it's not over yet," Robin told her. "Wait till you get back to the ship."

 

The little Crane/Tiger Cub child's eyes lit up when she said this.

 

*****Later*****

 

Luffy and the others are in the kitchen, decorating it with streamers, balloons, and a banner that said "Happy Birthday, Kuina!"

 

"You see them yet, Luffy?" Sanji asked he put the candles on the birthday cake.

 

"Not yet." Luffy answered.

 

"Good," Sanji responded. "I'm almost done with the candles."

 

Nami and Chopper had just finished setting down all of Kuina's presents.

 

"She'll love these," Nami spoke up. "I picked mine out special!"

 

"Me, too!" added Chopper.

 

"Here they come!" Luffy shouted. "Positions, everyone!!!"

 

Everyone hid while Sanji dimmed the lights in the kitchen. Seconds later, the Roronoa/Nico family boarded the _Sunny_.

 

"Where is everyone?" Kuina asked.

 

"Oh, you'll see." Hanako answered.

 

As soon as they entered the kitchen...

 

"NOW!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

The lights flickered on and streamers were shot off!

 

"SURPRISE~!!!"

 

Kuina gasped, momentarily hiding behind her brother due to her timid nature, yet when she realized it was just the rest of her family, she smiled.

 

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

 

"Happy Birthday, Kuina!" Franky spoke up.

 

"Another year older!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

Kuina giggled.

 

"Thank you, everyone!" she spoke.

 

"You're welcome, Baby Girl!" replied Nami.

 

"Here's your cake!" Sanji spoke up, revealing the cake on the table.

 

"Yummy!" Kuina exclaimed.

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed as he held up his violin. "This calls for a fitting birthday song!"

 

"Yeah!" Chopper agreed.

 

The Horse Skeleton Man began playing his violin.

 

Straw Hats (singing): _"Happy Birthday to you~!_  
                                  _Happy Birthday to you~!_  
 _Happy Birthday Kuina~!_  
 _Happy Birthday to you~!"_

 

"Thanks, everyone!" Kuina exclaimed.

 

"Make a wish and blow out the candles, sis!" Hanako spoke up.

 

Kuina took a deep breath and blew out each and every last candle. Everyone cheered for her.

 

"Now, let's eat!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"The cake's for Kuina, ya glutton!!!" Sanji snapped.

 

"I knew that! Jeez! I wasn't even gonna eat that much, anyway!"

 

"It's true, Sanji," Nami explained. "Luffy's pretty much gotten control of his sweet tooth, by now."

 

"I'll believe it when I see it." replied Sanji, giving the first slice of cake to Kuina, while keeping a close eye on Luffy.

 

Kuina took a bite...and almost immediately, she felt she had died and gone to heaven.

 

"Mmm~!" she hummed. "I taste vanilla and lemon!"

 

Soon, she found herself eating more of the delicious pastry. Luffy went next...and to everyone's surprise, he only took one thin slice.

 

"OH, MY GOD!!!" Usopp shouted. "IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!!!"

 

"SHUT UP!!!" Luffy shouted as he comically punched Usopp in the face.

 

"Sorry..." apologized Usopp.

 

"He has me to thank." Nami spoke up.

 

"Damn right!" Luffy agreed.

 

   Robin chuckled at this. So, after everyone has had their fill of cake, it was time to open presents. From Nami, Kuina got a new toy: a pink bunny plush.

 

"It's so cute!" Kuina chirped. "Thank you, Aunt Nami!"

 

"You're welcome, Kuina!" Nami replied.

 

From Franky, she got a new tricycle. He even tricked it out! Not too much, since the poor girl's so timid.

 

"Thank you, Uncle Franky!" Kuina told him.

 

"You're welcome!" he responded.

 

From Brook, she got a viola.

 

"Thank you, Uncle Brook!"

 

"Yohohohoho!!" Brook laughed. "You're welcome, my dear!"

 

Next was Luffy's gift. He got her a bicorne hat.

 

"Wow, Uncle Luffy," Kuina spoke up. "I don't know what to say."

 

"...You don't like it, do you?" Luffy asked.

 

"No, no, I do!" Kuina cried. "See?"

 

She placed the hat on her crown.

 

"Ta-dah!" she exclaimed. "Now, I'm a pirate!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Glad you like it!"

 

_'That hat just doesn't do it for her.'_ Hanako thought. _'She just doesn't wanna hurt Uncle Luffy's feelings.'_

 

   Next, Kuina opened her gift that she received from her older brother. It was a pair of shiny pine green leather shoes with rubies embedded in the toes.

 

"Oh, my gosh, they're so pretty!" Kuina beamed. "Thanks, Big Brother!"

 

"No problem," Hanako replied. "Anything for my Little Sis."

 

From Chopper, she got a new pet turtle!

 

"Wow! A goldfish and a turtle?!" Kuina asked. "Now I have two new little friends!"

 

"I'm glad you like him!" Chopper spoke up. "His name is Urashima!"

 

"Nice to meet you," Kuina spoke to the turtle. "I'm Nico Kuina, and you're gonna be my new best friend."

 

   Urashima only blinked at Kuina. Kuina laughed at this. Next was Sanji's gift. He got her an Easy-Bake oven, and he even promised to teach her how to make delicious treats with it.

 

"Thank you, Uncle Sanji!"

 

"You're welcome, Kuina-chan."

 

From Usopp, she got a water gun.

 

"Cool!" she exclaimed. "Thanks, Uncle Usopp!"

 

"No problem." Usopp responded.

 

Next was Blizzard's gift to the little Crane/Tiger Cub child. He gave her an opal necklace he found on an island a few months ago.

 

"It's beautiful!" she spoke up, before hugging the wolf-dog.

 

Blizzard smiled and wagged his tail.

 

"Thank you, Blizzard."

 

_"You're welcome, kid."_

 

Next was Robin's gift. It was a book about birds.

 

"Thank you, Mama!"

 

"Anything for my little girl." Robin replied before she gave her daughter a big hug.

 

Kuina giggled. And last, but certainly not least, was Zoro's gift. It was...a kunai knife. It even had her name inscribed on the blade.

 

"You don't have to use it," Zoro told her. "at least not until you're older. For now, just hold onto it."

 

"Wow, Papa," Kuina spoke up. "Thanks! I know I might be timid...but one day, I really hope to fight just like you and Mama!"

 

Zoro and Robin smiled. The Tiger Man pat his daughter on the head, saying, "That's my girl."

 

Kuina giggled.

 

"This has been the best birthday ever!" she exclaimed.

 

Soon, night fell and it was time for bed. Robin tucked Kuina into bed.

 

"Goodnight, Kuina," she spoke. "Happy Birthday."

 

"Thank you, Mama," Kuina replied. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too, sweetie." Robin said, before giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

 

Next, she spoke in her own language, _"Sweet dreams, my precious."_

 

Soon, Kuina drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Today was a great birthday...and she hoped next year would be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and Happy Birthday, Nico Kuina! ^^


End file.
